Double Bind
by bjc768106
Summary: Stefan and Katherine left Mystic Falls as partners in crime after 3x09, Stefan starts to let feelings in, difficult for him to handle. Klaus,Klefan.
1. Emotions

I need more Klefan. The end of 3x09 broke my heart.

I don't own any characters they are all from TVD, just Valerie is mine.

Enjoy, I'm no native speaker, so sorry for the grammar faults.

XxX x

Chapter 1 : Emotions

Stefan has been driving every single day since they had left Mystic Falls. Somewhere in the less inhabited world in former times called Wild West, he was about to cross Wyoming, long roads, nature and country folk, not many people lived here, besides the tourists in the Yellowstone National Park, there were always quite places and even more when the tourists were gone. Stefan had spent the last month there, enjoying the wildness with all its creatures; they reminded him of his own nature. Animals had something pure predatory insight of them to which he could connect more than to any human at the moment. Drinking and stopping was something he had trained over the time. Usually it worked probably granted his age. It felt safer, not drawing too much attention with missing people. He didn't want to be found not from Damon nor Elena, but first and for most not from Klaus. Sometimes he was still losing himself and he still didn't know why, but it wasn't happening so often anymore and he knew when it would happen.

It was getting darker outside when his phone rang, Katherine, their daily check to make sure the other was okay and to exchange news.

"Hello, Mrs. Pierce, so nice to hear from you." He used their code to say he was fine.

"Oh, Mr. Salvatore, nice to hear your voice." She did the same, but Katherine tone changed, her voice became serious. „You need to talk to me Stefan. "

She wasn't stopping. Probably she was bored from her toy-boys and needed something to do."No, I don't, because I don't feel anything."

"That's where you are wrong Stefan. Let me think didn't your emotions for your brother and your hate leaded you here in the first place." Katherine underlined her point.

"Well, I don't have any emotions anymore. " Stefan shook his head; hopefully she would soon find a new boy-toy who would satisfy her more than the current one.

"But soon enough you won't be able to flip the switch," Katherine insisted" it gets more and more difficult. Emotions will swap in and you need to be able to deal with them if you want to survive." She desperately wanted to save him, he heard the concern in her voice. "Otherwise you are going to make too many mistakes and this will end up deadly for Damon and you. "

"And you Katherine. Self protection had always been your biggest motivation, right? " and now she believed he was a danger to that. Great, he didn't want to hear this crap. He couldn't deny that her words made sense, but he wasn't ready to let it back in, surely he had plenty of time and most important he didn't want to talk with her, so he changed the subject. "Have you heard from Damon?"

"Maybe…" Katherine sighed and made a histrionic pause. " …well, I'm not sure if you are ready for what I have to say."

He was or? She was trying to play his emotions and he detested her hypocritical way of getting his interest, but something insight of him was afraid. He made it stop, immediately, realizing that he had allowed emotions to come in.

"You are not answering, which shows you are clearly affected Stefan." Katherine commented with a satisfied voice.

"No, I'm just waiting for you to spill out what you wanted to rob under my nose all along." His tone was harsh. Damn she got under his skin and she knew it, but it was all he had to protect himself from her.

"Oh, your beloved brother and you ex are making progress if you want to. I think she starts reconsidering him as a boyfriend. They go out and shared their first real kiss yesterday at her porch. " Katherine stated proudly.

Stefan body was standing completely still; this was no surprise. He had seen the jealousy in her eyes when Damon flirted with Rebekah, so he knew it would come."I don't care. They are singles and can do what they want."

" Well, you know" Damn her, she was preparing another attack and he hated it. " I'm not sure if I should tell you that, but you formal girlfriend wasn't so honest with you or maybe she was. Did she tell you what happened or did your beloved brother do that."

Annoyed from her games, Stefan let out a groan, "What is the mind-shattering story you are going to tell me? " A year had passed since he had left Mystic Falls with Klaus, so if had happed more this wouldn't come to surprise.

Katherine continued "Fine, you remember the night when you went to Klaus and sacrificed Elena and your life in Mystic Falls for Damon's life. Well, while you were away drinking blood, Elena spent her time comforting Damon. " Katherine explained.

"Nothing new Katherine, because I send her there."

"You are really a bigger idiot than I ever thought you were. When I arrived Elena was lying next to him in his bed, very close and very cozy. "

Stefan gulped, this couldn't be true. Damon had been locked up in the basement. Why should Elena have let him out? Rose had almost killed her. This made no sense at all. But his thoughts were interrupted from Katherine's voice.

" She was telling him how much she liked him just the way he is and kissed him with teary eyes, believing she would lose him forever. "Bewildered from her words, he tried to process what she had said to him. Suddenly he felt a tear running down his jaw, but he wasn't crying. He touched it, it was blood. Irritated he went into the bathroom and watched in the mirror realizing he had bitten his lip too harsh. His face was paler as usual when he cleared his jaw, starring at himself, the hurt was undeniably visible and deep, if this was true. Somehow he had the feeling it was. He had to say something, anything.

" Better that I'm gone, nothing I would ever do again." He spat out, unable to prevent the sound of disappointment and hurt shining through his voice. The warning had been there, but he had ignored them all. Strangely, a part of himself was relieved, relieved that the waiting was over. It had always been a unsolvable situation and he had known it somehow and he wasn't still sure what he really felt, but he didn't allow more feelings for now.

" I'm here for you if you want to Stefan. Think about it. " Her voice was soft and sincere and with that Katherine hung up.

XxXx

Weeks had passed and Katherine was driving Stefan insane with her questions. She had been terrorized him to talk about Damon and Elena. In a way he began to be thankful for it, because surprisingly it started to work, but she wasn't stopping which drove him insane. His phone was vibrating and he knew what would come and unfortunately he couldn't ignore it, part of their deal was to make sure the other was okay. This was sucking and of course she was enjoying her investigation in Stefan's mind.

"Hello Mrs. Pierce, so nice to hear from you. " He pressed out as polite as possible.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore. Where are you?" Sure she was alone, she wasn't even mentioning it anymore. Stefan sighed. He had achieved they would only talk about important things alone and so he tried to be in public as much as possible, but now he was alone. Damn, she had called earlier than usual. "On my way to a bar." This wasn't a lie, because he had planned to go.

"So you are alone. Great" Katherine knew him to well.

"Katherine. I'm not in the mood for any further Damon or Elena talk, okay. I know I feel betrayed and I'm hurt and disappointed. Can we skip it today?"

"Oh, I didn't want to talk about Damon and Elena anymore. You're surprisingly okay with that." Katherine explained.

"Great. So what it up with you and the boys?" He teased her.

"Nothing serious. I still miss you, you know. " She made a pause. "Today I wanted you to tell me what you were hiding from yourself. Tell me about the 20s Stefan." A sigh of annoyance and disapproval was hearable, so she had hit something.

"It is not important, just my memories came back. Okay"

"Oh, it is important otherwise you wouldn't dream about it. So ?"

Great why had he mentioned that in the first place, so he would give her a summery nothing more. " Just how I lived, what I forgot, that's it. I'm not going to do another session of Dr. Psycho Pierce. Not necessary. Thanks."

Katherine's eyebrow raised and she tilted her head. Why avoided he to talk about the 20s. This was clearly no good sign and got immediately her interest. Something or someone was haunting him. "If it's not important, you can tell me and I won't disturb you anymore. I just want to make sure you stay on the rail. Can you blame me for that? I'm concerned about you." She cooed in a sweet innocent tone.

Stefan kicked against the wall in front of him. He hated her way of building her path. He had trusted her with Damon and Elena, now she believed he would tell her anything. Maybe he should tell a little to make her stop, it had and hadn't worked before, but he was getting better at it.

"So…" She insisted. Damn him, the silence had been too long. "Why don't you tell me how you meet Klaus and Rebekah and how you three hang out together?"

Stefan did and after giving her some details about how he met both of them and how they hang out together to the end where Klaus compelled him. With that Stefan hoped she would stop and so she did for that day.

XxXx

But the next day the inquisition continued. After two more days Katherine had learned all about Stefan's habits, routines and places he went to.

She seemed contend." This covers with my own investigations back then. "

"Great, can we skip my past now? I would like to learn something about yours?" he needed to make her talk about others things.

"Okay, but I have one last question." This was so Katherine. "You mentioned once a dream and a kiss with a woman named Valerie, but you never mentioned it when you told me about the 20s. " Damn him, he had told her about the kiss because she had been in one of his dreams along with Damon.

"Oh, it was just a gambling night with some guys. It was a challenge because the price was a kiss from the wife or girl from the other player, mine was Rebekah, Klaus had …. I can't remember, and there I won the kiss from Valerie, a French girl, that's it. "

"Hm…but in your dream you ran away from Damon into this Speakeasy and then you saw this girl. This has to mine more Stefan."

He needed to say something, fast. "It was just a good kiss, seductive and passionate. "

"Have you often dreams about this night, the girl or the kiss?"

Stefan sighed, if he lied half here, it would be better for both of them. "Rarely, like other pieces of my life as well. "

"Hm…" she was not content with his answer, no good sign. He was getting concerned about it too, but he didn't need to be concerned, right?

" Maybe you felt the sexual liberation here. " Katherine suggested. "You should live it. You told me you woke up when you saw her face? Did that happen again?"

"Yep. "He didn't need to lie here, even better.

"Did you have a boner after this dream?" Katherine asked with a smirk on her face.

"What….good bye Katherine." This was too private and more Stefan could handle right now.

"Oh, come on Stefan, don't be such a prude. Nothing I haven't seen before. I won't tell anybody. I promise." She was having hell of fun, he could hear it in her voice. " So your hottest sexual fantasy is a kiss with a now dead girl named Valerie. " Katherine giggled. "Why was this kiss so mind-shattering? Did you hook up with her in front of everyone?"

Typical Katherine. "No, sorry to disappoint you Katherine as I said, just a long kiss. We are never going to have this conversation again, do you understand that? Good night. " Stefan shook his head and shut his phone. This woman was driving him crazy, but not as crazy as this facial expression from Valerie. It felt like her view were burned in his mind and made him wake up instantly.

Katherine was sitting in her car, clearly Stefan was hiding something and she would find out what even when Stefan didn't want her to find out. Maybe it was time to call Damon. It had been a while since she had talked to him and he had access to Stefan's journals. With a satisfied grin on her face Katherine went back to her latest boy-toy, he was really beautiful and tasty and she was really hungry, but unfortunately he had not much more to offer.

XxXx

Thx for reading


	2. The haunting 20s

**First Stefan and Klaus scene, I'm excited what you think. I had fun writing it. Love them so much. **

**Have fun. Thanks for the reviews. **

XxXx

The haunting 20s

Chapter 2

It was already late when Stefan stopped the car in front of a Motel. It looked old and shady, but he didn't care. Sleep was much needed after driving many hours that day. Stefan parked the car, grabbed his stuff and went straight to the reception, but the room was empty, just a small handwritten paper was laying on the table. "Be back in 15 minutes."

A groan escaped Stefan's mouth, he was hungry and tired, but it wasn't helping, he had to wait. A hasty glance over the room left the impression the owners were either old or not interested in this place. Bored from the waiting, Stefan grabbed a flyer from the motel, but suddenly stopped in his movement. The name from the motel made him uncomfortable- "_Blossom Motel"_.

He tried to block out the memories of the past, but they seem to haunt him. Fate wasn't something Stefan believed in, but he couldn't deny the memory this name brought back. The name was a reminder of a place he had played poker and other games of chance in the 20s, a speakeasy hidden under the _Blossom Hotel_. Stefan set down leaving the flyer on the counter. A nervous hand passing through his hair, remembering the night he had spent there almost 90 years ago.

_1922 Chicago Blossom Hotel_

_Stefan had Rebekah in his arm and a smile on this face when they entered the Blossom Hotel. Klaus, next to them, was rhapsodizing from his last poker night here and all the magic this place was having. _

_It was a Thursday night, the night to play about woman and alcohol. A Russian with a beautiful woman in a lacy black dress and gloves at his side welcomed them. Her name was Valerie, a beauty with dark hair and a French accent. They followed them through little dark corridors until they reached in a big room full of tables, folks, fume and a jazz singer on a little stage. The Russian and Valerie stopped at one of the tables and introduced them to the other players, every player had a woman at his sigh, even Klaus. A big bottle of absinth was standing in the middle. It was the first time Stefan had seen Klaus with somebody, but Klaus wasn't paying any attention to the woman at his side. The hours passed and Stefan began to get drunk. _

_Now, the Russian announced a new game and to gain was a kiss from the player's women. Stefan laughed and Rebekah whispered, she wouldn't kiss those guys. Stefan won the first round and Rebekah watched him annoyed when a big blond positioned herself on top of Stefan and kissed him. Unfortunately some rounds later Stefan lost against another player, but Rebekah used compulsion, clearly getting more and more annoyed, but Stefan was casually relaxed, enjoying this game. Rebekah made him a scene, but Stefan was too drunk to do something about it, so she left. _

_In the next round Stefan had a good hand. The other players bailed out one after another until Stefan, Klaus and the Russian were left alone. When they showed their cards, Stefan and Klaus had a standoff and the Russian lost. Valerie the beautiful girl from the Russian approached Stefan and Klaus with a seductive smile on her face. _

"_You can start my friend?" Klaus told Stefan._

"_It's not that easy, but you two won't bail out right?" Valerie insisted playfully._

"_No." Stefan and Klaus replied in the same moment. _

"_Fine, if we have a standoff, you have to share the kiss all together, double of the time." Another player announced, followed from laughter. Stefan tilted his head and looked in disbelief to Klaus who just shrugged, so Stefan said casually. _

"_Why not."_

_Klaus grabbed a chair and placed it directly next to Stefan, so did Valerie. Their heads began to get closer and Stefan closed his eyes, trying to reach Valerie's tongue and lips. It was odd for a moment, but he enjoyed it. Valerie was a beauty and he began to sink into the kiss, tasting the absinth and rests of opium on her tongue and lips. Moments later he felt also Klaus' tongue, all three mixed together __tasting tentatively the others at first, but soon it got heated__. Stefan began to feel his senses awaking, fully giving in into his passion until he heard laughter and was pushed away from a hand. He opened his eyes and starred at full, pink lips, not Valerie's. Surprised from this discovery, he turned his head to the right, catching Valerie's eyes who was staring at him. He was still breathless from the kiss, aroused from the passion he had felt moments ago and he knew Valerie could see all of this. There was a bit of a shock in her eyes mixed with surprise until an understanding grin appeared on her face. Stefan needed a moment before he was able to turn and face the other players. In that moment Rebekah entered the room , welcomed from her brother with the words "You just missed an excellent kiss little sister. " to which they all laughed even more. Klaus was making fun of it and entertained Rebekah with what had happened. Even Stefan began to laugh about it. _

Stefan was pacing the room. He hadn't believed this would mean something back then, it couldn't, but now this night was haunting him- Valerie's face, her knowledge about Stefan's feelings. Stefan had no idea what Klaus had felt or thought about it. He had been too irritated from the sight of Klaus' lips to look upwards.

Stefan opened his bag, grabbing a bottle of whisky, he needed a drink. He didn't want to know what this might mean; he didn't need more feelings he already had. Fortunately the receptionist came back and so Stefan was able to get a room, a warm drink and some rest.

XxXx

18 hours later Stefan was sitting in the only bar he had seen on his way, still uncomfortable, feeling weight on his shoulders.

After drinking and listening to country music for a while, life in general became bearable and he was drunk enough to take a look around. All kind of folks were here, seemed like this was one of the few bars out here. Stefan felt some eyes on him and immediately began to search, his eyes locked with a male at the other side of the bar. Stefan starred at him for a while before he looked away, relieved, and like he had known the guy came over and watched him questioning. In an impulse Stefan nodded and followed him outside along the parking lot to a part with banks and tables all in the dark. The guy turned around and sensed Stefan's insecurity…." First time?" Stefan struggled a moment, but shook his head. The guy didn't seem convinced. "but you haven't done that often?"At least to this Stefan stated "No." The guy approached Stefan slowly, raised his hand and began to caress Stefan's face.

" You are beautiful..you know that don't you." Stefan shrugged focused on the guy. His whole body was tensed, he enjoyed the touch and he didn't …it was confusing to him. The man asked "Sure you want that?" Stefan nodded again, but he wasn't able to touch the other or to feel any excitement. But there was no time to think, the guy cupped Stefan's face and began to kiss him and he kissed him back. It was weird, but he didn't stop, not enjoying it.

" Are you really sure?" Doubts, again doubts. Stefan sighed and locked the other eyes with his " Don't kiss me, don't talk, just get your pants down, enter slow." he ordered and turned his back to the guy. Stefan began to open his belt while biting his lips. He swallowed hard when he felt the other guy's hands touching him, but he would do that no matter what, he had to know what it feels. His jeans came down together with his brief boxers and the man began to stroke him with one hand while the other began to caress his ass. It was happening and surreal for him, terrible disgusting and cold until the point came when he felt the other cock getting deeper, stroking against his prostate. He moaned, enjoying the feeling and now able to give in just for physical reasons. Minutes later, it was over and the only impulse he had was the wish to be alone, using compulsion again. He cleaned himself up and pulled his brief boxers and jeans back on, glad when he was finished, throwing the Kleenex away.

He locked around, it was dark and calm, just the noises from the nature and some faint sounds from the bar. Stefan sat down on one of the tables noticing the clouded sky. It was almost full moon, he watched the clouds passing away, covering the moon and creating a mysterious atmosphere. Still disgusted from his own doing, he began to think about it. A part of him was relived, it wasn't his thing. But there was another part which wa**s** disappointed and he hated it.

He needed something to calm himself down, it was getting under his skin. Fortunately on his way home he found two drunken girls near the woods on their way home. This was exactly what he needed right now.


	3. Klaus

_**Thank you so much for the reviews. It is always nice to read that some people like it. It makes me happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_XxXx_

_Klaus was sitting in his new built kitchen in Mystic Falls, reading the local newspaper from Riverton, a little town in Wyoming. A day ago they had found two bodies in the woods, both torn apart and rearranged in a grave, doubtless Stefan. With a smirk was on his face, Klaus took a sip from his coffee. Unfortunately for Stefan they had found blood near the road car, so it had only taken a week to find the bodies._

_XxxX _

_24 h later Klaus was awaiting the two witnesses his hybrids had found. The first was a man named Tom, the local bartender; he remembered Stefan from the bar and described him with longer hair. Tom had severed Stefan several drinks until Stefan had left, this was no help. Then Matthew came in. _

_Klaus looked him straight in the eyes and told him to explain his encounter with Stefan. Patiently Klaus sat down, waiting and playing with his drink. _

"_I saw him at the pub, never seen him before, such a beauty. " Klaus looked a bit amused by this comment, but let the guy continue. _

"_Well, he noticed that I was staring at him and found my eyes. He knew what I wanted and I had the feeling he might wanted the same, so we went outside " Klaus baffled look wasn't going unnoticed from Matthew and he confessed. _

" _He seemed insecure, but wanted it. I was not sure if he had ever done that before. When I fucked him, he was silent at first, but then I could feel his passion taking over. I brought him over the edge, came myself ." _

_Klaus was staring_ _bewildered at Matthew, still not sure if this was a giant joke. " Describe him." Klaus ordered._

_Matthew began to think. "Black leather jacket, tight black t- shirt, tight grey jeans, brief boxers, Calvin Klein maybe grey and a tattoo on the shoulder. I could see a part under his sleeve. He had a toned body, like he would exercise a lot with abs from hell, beautiful full lips with matching green eyes and blond hair. "_

_Klaus shrugged, this seemed to be Stefan. The kiss with Stefan was crossing his mind, Klaus pushed the memory away. _

"_Do you think he will do it again?" he needed to concentrate on finding him._

_Matthew shrugged. "Maybe." Klaus nodded and downed his scotch. His mind was racing, but he had to finish this first and he wanted all information possible. " I want you to describe me the whole time you saw or spent with Stefan in every little detail. "_

_xXxXxX_

_Damon had to admit the trip to Wyoming had been a waste of time. Surely Stefan had been there, but Damon hadn't been able to find a lead where to go from with all those hybrids running around. When he entered the Salvatore Boarding house with Elena at his side, he felt a well known presence. Klaus, he was sitting on a sofa giving Damon a_nd Elena a forced_ smile. Several other guys, probably hybrids were snooping around or standing in the parlor. _

"_Hello Damon and my lovely Elena. I was already getting impatient. " Klaus greeted them._

_Elena who was not in a good o immediately attacked Klaus."What do you want? We didn't find Stefan or your coffins." _

"_I know, but I found something. " Klaus smiled. " making Damon looking uncomfortable. _

"_Relax Damon, your brother is still out there, but I was surprised about Stefan's hidden desire or developing desire, however. I thought you might maybe know more about it"_

"_There no way in hell I would help you find and kill my baby bro." Damon said emphatically. _

"_Oh, I don't plan on killing him. I'll convince him to give me my coffins back."_

"_Like the last time when he stole your coffins and you believed he would play on team Klaus." Damon retorted._

_Klaus chuckled. "Let's say I will be more convincing this time, but I came here to talk about Stefan's sexual desires." Both Damon and Elena looked startled at Klaus._

"_Not the most challenging game you invented." Damon spat out. _

"_Oh, I thought that you might not believe me, so I brought some company. May I present you Matthew. Matthew why don't you tell us about his little encounter with Stefan in every lovely detail of course? " Klaus announced with a grin on his face._

_Damon looked annoyed to Klaus, but listed to Matthew's words, so did Elena. The more Matthew explained, the more Klaus could see how Damon's and Elena's jaw dropped; they had no idea about this side of Stefan. When Matthew had ended, Elena objected._

"_I don't believe it. " _

_But Klaus argued. "You know my love, it is difficult to invent something like that and it sounds a lot like Stefan or do you want him to give a more detailed description about Stefan's body to be sure?" Elena shook embarrassed her head. She was confused, but started to believe this stranger standing in the parlor. _

"_So my baby bro plays prince of the sexual liberation, let him do it." Damon stepped in to defend his baby bro. _

"_Oh, I was wondering if you knew this, but it seems like you didn't and my hybrids didn't find anything in his journals. " Klaus explained._

"_Stefan has never made any footsteps in that direction. " Damon confirmed._

_A knowing grin appeared on Klaus face, unable to hold the façade for a moment. _

_This wasn't going unnoticed from Damon." What?" Damon eyed Klaus questing. _

_Klaus chuckled, thinking about his answer, but since they had no idea what had happened back then and surly Stefan couldn't and wouldn't tell them. Klaus decided to give it a try. He figured they needed more info, to analyze Stefan's behavior, so he explained_

"_Well, I witnessed once a very passionate kiss between Stefan and another man in the roaring 20s. But then I heard my sister coming back and I figured it might be better to stop Stefan before it would be too late for him." Klaus glared from Damon to Elena, who didn't look like they would believe him, so Klaus continued_

" _Rebekah wouldn't have approved to see Stefan aroused and craving for a man, but he was also really drunk, so this might not count. "_

"_I don't believe you. " Elena said, shaking her head vigorously. This couldn't be true. The more she learned about Stefan, the more she felt like she didn't know him at all. Nothing made any sense. Damon had been sinking on the next sofa, clearly processing Klaus' words. Was his baby bro discovering new land or wasn't this new land, just new information? Damon had no idea, but he needed to get Klaus and this guy outside. He couldn't stand the sight of Matthew and all the disgusting pictures he was having in his head. _

_xXxX_

_Later that evening, Elena was snuggled into Damon, covered under the sheets of his large bed. The day had been upsetting for both of them and both had agreed they didn't believe Klaus wouldn't harm Stefan. Stefan's sexual live was his thing, private for Damon. But Elena couldn't get the idea from Stefan and the gay out of her head, so she asked carefully, not wanting to upset Damon more than he already was._

"_Do you think it is true? "_

_Damon sighed; he knew she would come up with this sooner or later, making a pause before he answered. "I think it is. The description was too much Stefan like or am I wrong?"_

_Elena blushed at the question. Matthew had known some very specific details about Stefan and she didn't want to go into details, so she just nodded. The only thing she dared to add was "It didn't sound like Stefan enjoyed the beginning." Now Damon nodded._

"_But I have doubts about the kiss. " Elena admitted._

_Damon furrowed his brows and looked at Elena. "It would give an explanation why he tried it in the first place. Klaus gave him his memories back, so maybe he got motivated. " Damon explained. Elena bit her upper lip. Damon's words made sense and her bitterly jealous, even when she had no right to feel betrayed or jealous anymore. "Maybe he just wanted to try it once. " She said with a bit of hope in her voice. _

" _Maybe, maybe not." Damon hoped she would stop talking about it, but Elena leaned back, eyeing Damon carefully._

" _Do you think he knows about us. Maybe he has done it to forget. Maybe he is done with women because of us. " She couldn't prevent her voice from sounding guilty. Damon looked down, but countered "Stefan didn't hook up with Mr. Cowboy handsomeness after Katherine. "_

_Elena sighed and admitted "I don't understand his behavior. I don't understand him, nothing makes sense."_

_Damon shrugged. He was done with talking for that day, tired from thinking about it all day long, so he said. "Let's sleep, " kissing her gently before he switched off the lights._

_XxXx_

_Outside the house a figure began to stir. Klaus, patiently he had waited for them to talk, to analyze. He had wanted their opinions uninfluenced from his presence. On his way home Klaus realized it was the first time in weeks since he felt something different than anger, rage or pain. It was just a glimpse, but it was hope. _

_XxXx_

_**I hoped you liked the new chapter, the next one is currently killing me, but it is almost done, there will be a juicy Klefan scene..flashback or not, you will see. **_


	4. Want

**Thanks for the reviews, SamThom I would love to read your Klefan fanfic, but I can't ;) .**

**Anyway I hope you have fun reading this. **

**XxXx**

**Chapter 4**

**Want **

The last days Stefan had been driving eastwards crossing North Dakota and Minnesota on his way to Wisconsin. The many lakes and woods were a nice change for Stefan next to the camping tourists which gave many opportunities to eat. Maybe he could do some surfing, something different. Usually he was filling the emptiness with driving, feeding, drinking, reading and sleeping. Two things he needed and the others to distract him, pushing away the past. The only other thing which brought a bit of a change was his conversations with Katherine.

The loneliness was bearable, even when the moments came when it was getting torture. Today was one of these days, Damon's birthday, not that he had spent a lot of birthdays with Damon, not in the slightest, but the knowledge he would maybe never have the possibility to spend one with him, left him shattered, he was farer away than ever. Stefan clinked his glass with the lonely, bourbon filled glass in front of him, his lips formed a happy birthday and he downed it, Damon's favorite drink. Damon and Damon's eyes, nothing easier to imagine, but now filled with disappointment and rage were always present in his mind and he deserved his brother's hate. He had deserved it after Katherine and now again. Nothing could change that. Deep down he knew he had saved him, but he was guilty, doubtless. Stefan had lured Klaus back, avoiding details of how Klaus should die or having any part in it, but then there had been the chance to save Damon, but also Klaus. A part of himself had felt like a traitor when he did it, knowing his motivation was not as pure as he wanted it to be.

He wanted to face Damon, but his eyes went up to Klaus. This other part of himself was drawn to him. Klaus eyes were telling everything, he was genuine touched, still searching for air, his joy, his pride. Klaus feelings were pure in that moment. It hadn't been a triumphant smile, no, a loving one and all those emotions had crushed down on Stefan, draw him further in. Like in trance he had approached the hybrid and his eyes dared down to Klaus full pink lips, catching up onto the genuine smile. Stefan had felt like mesmerized from this sight for a, he had believed Klaus would kiss him, he didn't. But Stefan had felt the want, not from Klaus, but from himself. He had wanted it, just for a split second and then he had been free. The only possibility he saw was leaving, running away. He hated the chaos in his mind. There was no coexistence for his feelings; they were mutually exclusive like the rippah and the "good" brother. He was incapable of bringing it together. He hated and loved killing with equal measures. He hated Klaus and he didn't. He missed him and he didn't. It was a double bind. Stefan let out a sigh. At least with the drinking he had achieved some kind of compromise, he had learned something he never believed he would be capable of, drinking with control, but now he was more or less.

He needed distraction, some ease, more life, moments of joy, something more to fill the holes than he was giving himself, so he left the bar, strolling down the street eastwards to a bar he had already eyed a day ago.

Stefan entered the bar and it didn't take him long to find a guy who left with him. Easygoing the man guided Stefan to a backyard. It felt like a copy of the first night he had done this.

Stefan's hands were pressed against the cold stone wall in front of him, when fingers stroked downwards his back and it was not pleasurable at all, again not, Stefan sighed. But suddenly, he heard a branch cracking followed from a gust of wind. Immediately tensing, but it was too late, he felt how the touching abruptly ended and heard a cry from the man crashing to the ground. A hand cupped his neck and pressed him with brutal force against the cold stone wall. The sent he was noticing now was familiar and sent shivers down his spin. He chuckled how ironic that the reason which leaded him here, found him that way and he couldn't deny the effect this pressure had on him.

„Hello my friend. " Klaus growled in Stefan's ear with a predatory grin on his face, hot air was streaming along Stefan's ear and face.

The voice close to his ear was like a long missed something, he hadn't been aware of. He needed to focus and so he bit out "I'm on vervain, you can't compel me."

"Oh Stefan, don't be difficult. We can make a deal." Klaus announced, giving him another chance.

"Oh, I made orders when the vervain is gone, the coffins are gone as well. You can't threaten me." Stefan shot back, struggling to keep his voice sounding determined. Klaus' hand was still pressing him against the wall, Klaus' body pressed against Stefan's and his low breathing against his ear was undeniable compelling.

"You think you are smart, hen. It's not so smart when I can find you that easily. " Klaus stated proudly, noticing how Stefan's breathing got hitched and his eyes slipped down the back, admiring for one moment the handsome vampire.

" I didn't know that would come out so fast. " Stefan snorted, trying all to sound annoyed.

"I didn't know you like that. It seems like I didn't know you at all. " Klaus objected. Realizing that the position they were in was inappropriate, so he stepped back and demanded. „Turn around rippah."

"I'm not your puppet. " Stefan hissed, but he knew he had no chance. Redundantly, Stefan turned slowly and faced him, throwing his head back and with an arrogant expression facing him down. His body wasn't doing the same, at least not the lower part.

Klaus let out a chuckle, letting his eyes travel across the younger Salvatore with a contemptuous look on his face. But he wasn't able to keep the straight face; there was a glimpse of weakness, his eyes were eating up this body for one quick moment. Something Stefan had noticed before, but ignored, always like he wouldn't see it, feel it.

"Seems like I didn't disturb your mood that much." Klaus commented, playing amused by Stefan's notable bulge under his brief boxers and keeping a straight unforgivable face, but his blood began to boil under his cold façade, pumping faster and a hint of faster breathing was notable as well.

Stefan didn't know if it was his arousal, his want, the alcohol or the feeling his live was already over, something in that direction leaded him to do what he usually wouldn't have done. Suddenly, he pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside and starring in amused and bewildered eyes from Klaus. His mind was racing, caught off guard from Stefan's unexpected move. Stefan tilted his head, a questioning look on his face.

Klaus jaw had dropped a little, irritated from the half naked body in front of him, forming picture and wants in his mind. And he began to sweat, but he tried to regain his composure. " What are doing Stefan? If you plan is to distract me or if you hope of forgiveness, I can tell you it's not gonna happen." Klaus stated with a voice sounding raspy and defensive.

"I don't forgive you either. I didn't ask for that." Stefan declared and gazed at the hybrid, licking slowly over his lips.

Klaus eyes glided again over Stefan's body, swallowing when he saw the bulge again. Stefan caught up on the hesitancy in Klaus face, trying to decide what to do next. But then Klaus cleared his throat, glaring at Stefan „I'm not in a good mood."

It was no definite yes or no, more a maybe, a mix of hostility and arousal in his face. Stefan nodded silently. For him it was want, pure want, the feeling tingled through his body since Klaus had touched him, too present in his mind. He was craving for this just once. Maybe he was too drunk for any hostilities now, maybe not, but it helped to tell him he was.

Stefan shortened the distance between them, inch per inch. With a little tremble in his hands he reached out and let his fingertips ran down the hybrid chest, feeling the body for the first time. His hands found the hem of Klaus' shirt, lifting it up while Klaus supported him, lifting his arms above his head. The shirt fell aside and Stefan let out a shaky breath, admiring the body in front of him. His hands began to roam down the chest, now in contact with the warm hybrid skin. Klaus skin was tingling under the touch and the hitched breathing confirmed it. When his hands reached the waistband of the jeans, Stefan grinned. He opened the belt and unbuttoned the jeans. When no protest came, he slid his fingers deeper and moaned lowly, when he felt the bulge in Klaus' brief boxers. His hand slipped under the grey fabric, beginning to caress the hardened member and even though Klaus tried to remain in control of the situation and to watch Stefan, he was losing it under Stefan's exquisite touch.

Klaus wanted control, he didn't want Stefan to see his face, his vulnerability, so he stopped the hand, pushing it away. Instead of saying something, Klaus gestured Stefan to turn around, he did. Klaus admired the back in front of him. His hand was trembling as well, when he touched the cold perfect vampire skin, running along the muscular arms over the back down until he reached the waistband of the open jeans. With both hands Klaus dragged the fabric down, followed from the brief boxers and leaving Klaus a perfect view on Stefan's firm ass. It was new and still unexpected, but he relished the moment, caressing the body in front of him. Stefan noticed Klaus' heavy breathing and his own fear and excitement what he would do, how. Klaus dragged this own close down, inched the distance to him and pressed his body against Stefan's, grinding his own erection into the other ass. Stefan let out a shaky breath, turned on from the sudden contact with the warm hybrid skin and arched into the body behind him, savoring the body contact. He leaning his head back on Klaus shoulder, hoping for a touch, for a kiss while his hands pressed against the stone wall in front of him. Klaus hands wrapped around Stefan, holding him tight, his hands on Stefan's chest. Klaus began to move his hips rhythmically against Stefan, giving him an idea what was coming and pressing the toned body against his own. His breathing became heavily, relishing every second.

Stefan noticed how suddenly the skin contact stopped, but two hands began to massage his butt. Parting gently the cheeks and letting a finger run down to his entrance, caressing this area. The other hand reached around Stefan, stopping in front of his mouth.

"Suck. " Klaus demanded and Stefan began to lick and suck at the finger in front of him, giving Klaus an idea of what he was craving to do. Klaus moaned lowly, clearly enjoying what Stefan was doing to him, but he wanted more, needed more.

When his fingers were dripping from Stefan's saliva, Klaus pulled his hand away, downwards which leaded Stefan to moan in excitement. One of his wet fingers began to encircle Stefan's entrance, teasing him before he slowly entered the finger. Stefan muscle tightened around the finger. It was difficult for him to relax, suddenly unsure what Klaus might do. As drunken as he was and as much as Stefan wanted this, it was impossible to relax, this situation was perfectly fitting Klaus' sadistic side. He knew it would be much more painful, if he didn't relax, but it wasn't easy. Finally he achieved, letting Klaus push the finger in and out, deepening with each push. It was better, much better than the first time it had happened. When Klaus was fully insight, he removed the finger and the pain came back almost immediately. Stefan tensed up and the pain increased. He wimped out and Klaus pulled his fingers back "Shhhhh, relax." he shushed Stefan. Klaus encircled Stefan's tight ring of muscle again, waiting for them to relax. When he felt the muscles resistance vanishing, he inserted the two fingers again, pushing slowly forward, in and out as before. Stefan had thrown his head back, now relishing Klaus' finger who reached deeper and deeper. Klaus began to spread his fingers to stretch Shim more. It felt great, still unknown, but promising.

Another hand appeared in front of Stefan's mouth. "Lick, spit, make it wet" Klaus commanded with a husky voice. The voice sent tingles through his body. Fast and edgily he followed Klaus' demand. The hand disappeared and Klaus covered his shaft and head with Stefan's salvia, giving himself some strokes. Then Klaus grasped Stefan's hips and pulled them a little bit up and back. He pressed the head of his erection against Stefan's entrance. Giving him a moment to prepare for what would come.

Stefan winced slightly when the head of the cock entered him. This time Klaus wasn't patient as before, he pressed further and Stefan arched his back in pain and lust, changing form moment to moment which feeling dominated the other. The next inch Klaus got deeper, let Stefan groan in pleasure. He had reached the pleasure zone and the next inches were much more enjoyable until Klaus was fully buried inside.

"You are so fucking tight. " Klaus whispered, pressing his body against Stefan's and wrapping his arms around the chest. Klaus began to move in and out, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust. It was a little painful mixed with the sensation of pleasure tingled through his body with every thrust along the prostate. Stefan moaned in pleasure at this new feeling. Then the pain was gone and pure pleasure was left, Klaus panting in his ear made Stefan pleasurable shiver, knowing he was doing that do him.

The want to get more came fast; Stefan's hips began to move as well, matching Klaus rhythm. The hybrid understood the invitation, he gave him more, increasing the pace and clawing his fingers into the vampire.

Stefan wanted more, he needed more, wanted to share his feeling with him, the pleasure Klaus was giving him, so he leaned his head back on Klaus shoulder. He tilted his head slightly towards Klaus, savoring to see the aroused face of the hybrid. It would have been so easy for Stefan to bite or kiss him. But Stefan didn't dare to go farer, neither did Klaus. Something was stopping both, Stefan wished to know how it would feel, taste. He knew already, but it was a blurred memory from the past. They couldn't show each other more weaknesses than they had already allowed; but for Klaus the sight of Stefan's slightly opened mouth with the full, pink lips was tempting.

"You are really needy, aren't you. " Klaus groaned with a lust filled voice in the vampire ear. He grabbed the moving hips, in a tightened grip and pumped harder than before, fully filling the tiny hole and making Stefan pant and moan even more. It was pure pleasure and Stefan realized that Klaus was groaning loudly behind him as well. This send shivers down Stefan's spin and he felt getting closer to his release. He pressed his forehead against the wall next to his hand and with the free hand he reached out to stroke himself, getting the extra bit of stimulation, sure Klaus wouldn't do that for him. He gave himself hard and fast strokes; the time for variations or slow movements was already over. Klaus groaned at the sight of Stefan stroking himself, jealous of the hand wrapped around Stefan's leaking cock. Stefan's panting became heavily and with a loud moan and tightening muscles Stefan came, spilling hot cum against the wall. Klaus moaned at the sensation and a few thrusts later, Stefan felt the cock twitching inside, the loud groan confirmed it, Klaus was filling him with his seed, shaking, panting, pressing himself against Stefan. A silly smile was on Stefan's face, when he felt the intimacy of the moment they shared now, two sweating, panting bodies pressed together like one and he loved the feeling of that, fearing the moment when it would be over.

But suddenly a voice was destroying the moment.

„That was great. You can always come back here. " Stefan heard the words, opened the eyes and saw the grey stone wall in front of him. He smelled the coming rain and the sent from this old wall. The guy from the bar turned his head closer to Stefan and locked his eyes with Stefan's, but before he could say anything, he compelled him. Stefan slammed his forehead against the stone wall, still enjoying the satisfaction and hating the reason for it. He didn't understand why he had such a desire and want for this monster. He didn't know what he felt for Klaus. He didn't want to know, all he knew was he needed to feed the want somehow. He had a weird connection with him and from time to time emotions came up and immediately he pressed them back in the nowhere.

XxXx

Stefan had a satisfied smile on his face, when he called Katherine that evening.

She greeted him as always. "Hello Mr. Salvatore. I'm alone, private place. "

"Hello Mrs. Pierce, so nice to hear your voice in my car. So you are in an apartment from your current toyboy?" Stefan asked playfully, surely she was.

Katherine chuckled at this. "Yes, I'm. I enjoy my toyboys immensely. How are yours?"

XxXx

**Hope you enjoyed the Klefan scene, took me an eternity to write it, never written a male quickie. Need more Klefan. I really love their scenes, they have so much chemistry. **

**BTW I really believed in episode 3x09 for a moment they would kiss. **


	5. 3 Days

**Sorry, I'm late. I was somehow not content with the chapter..thx you for the reviews..I had hope for Klefan on the show, but now ...snifff..#stillhoping. **

XxXx

**3 days**

The words begin to sink in..."your toy-boys" , repeating in his mind. To say that Stefan was baffled was an understatement.

" I know about Matthew." Katherine underlined her point, waiting for Stefan's reaction, but instead of a sign of knowledge, Stefan asked confused.

" Who is Matthew?"

" Riverton, Wyoming, a cowboy guy. Does it ring a bell?"

Katherine waited, nothing, just silence.

" So it is. ...Why?" she asked, not able to hide the curiosity in her voice.

After getting back his composure, Stefan retorted monotonously.

" Just gave it a try. ".

This didn't satisfy Katherine, she shifted her weight impatiently, but he wasn't saying more."Are you done with women, Damonfree land?" Katherine guessed.

Stefan let out a chuckle.

Katherine was getting impatient from his uncommunicative answers "Do I need to be concerned that Elena and Damon are brining you down? "

"There is no need to be concerned. I told you. " Stefan was getting annoyed from her persistence.

"Why should I believe you?" Katherine shot back.

"Well, because I knew Elena was developing feelings for Damon. But there was not time for personal drama. I knew her feelings would have consequences. I was better prepared than I thought I would be. " Stefan explained.

Katherine weighed his words carefully, before she questioned further.

"Then why did you sleep with a man?"

Damn it, maybe it would have been better to lie, but now it was too late.

"Just a try." What was she expecting to hear?

Katherine let out a deprecating chuckle, proudly stating "I know what happened in the 20s. You can't fool me."

Katherine knew how much Stefan hated to tell her things, but she was one step ahead of him, Damon could be useful from time to time.

Stefan on the other line had gotten speechless and a little pale, unsure if she was bluffing. What did she knew? How she had gotten all those information, maybe a witch? His thoughts were interrupted from Katherine's cooing voice.

"I heard you enjoyed that kiss immensely. " She challenged him, leaving him speechless again.

"Look, it was just fun, just one kiss. I was drunk. It was a good kiss." Stefan said cautiously, avoiding to give more information, still deciding what she really knew. Katherine would have been much more upset if she would know about Klaus.

"Wasn't it cute that Klaus stopped you, before Rebekah entered the room?" Katherine asked as innocent as possible, clearly enjoying her little game.

"Klaus stopped me because of Rebekah?" Stefan blurred out.

He remembered. Rebekah came in shortly after the kiss was over. Had this been the reason for stopping him and not because it had been mistake from both of them, both missing the moment Valerie had pulled back?

Now Katherine was irritated. "Why else should he have stopped you?" Katherine asked arching an eyebrow and playing with a strand of her hair.

"Because...because it was a mistake." Stefan tried to sound normal, calm and relaxed.

"Was it a mistake?" Katherine asked playfully.

Stefan considered carefully what to say without giving too much away. "Because I hadn't noticed Valerie had pulled back."

That got Katherine attention. Stefan had told her he had won a kiss from Valerie and now this seem to be linked to the man Stefan had kissed. Katherine felt like she had hit the jackpot. She would bluff, make him blub.

With a satisfied smirk on her face she assured him "Look, it feels like you want to believe it was a mistake. Maybe it was not."

Now he had to explain himself...even Stefan realised that he had to tell her something less cryptic than before.

"Look, when this man and I began to kiss her...I was drunk and it had to be a long kiss, double partner, double amount of time. I missed the moment she pulled back. " Stefan explained, pleading with his whole heart that she had no idea this man was Klaus. He was holding his breath, his body tensed.

"Well, but you enjoyed it that much that you gave it a try?" Katherine observed.

"Haven't we already been there? Do you tell me about your toy-boys?""

He shot back, now mostly sure she had no idea who he had kissed.

"Well, there is not much to tell" Katherine said friendly.

"Why is this so awful to talk about it? I tried to sleep with woman as well. Not much about it. It can be nice from time to time. "

"Well, it's still personal, you know." Stefan told her.

"And did you enjoy it. Was the try worth it?" Katherine asked playfully, using Stefan's own words.

Stefan was relieved; his body began to go limp, sunken down in his seat. "Maybe, still deciding."

"Well, I think you need to compel all your lovers to forget you, male or female."

XxXxXx

Stefan yarned, ignoring the sleep he had missed. His eyes were fixed on the road surrounded from traffic lights, streetlights, lights from stores, tonnes of cars and people popping up everywhere. He wasn't used to be in such a big city, month had passed since he had been in one. But since his talk with Katherine, he had felt the need for some change, driving for almost 24 hours with just one little nap in between, nothing more. Half an hour later Stefan sighted with relief the familiar street name and parked the car. His goal was close, seductive close, but he needed to be cautious. So he stepped into the next store, a bed store watching at old apartment house on the other side. There were no lights or any signs of habitants in his old apartment as far as he could tell. A beautiful sales assistant approached him and asked if she could help. Stefan smiled. Sure she could, he was hungry and maybe it was time for some new sheets, blankets, whatever. Meanwhile he could compel some random customers to take a look in his old apartment and look for more food.

Half an hours later Stefan walked over the street, ending a short phone call with Mrs. Pierce, following two blond girls who carried some shopping bags to his old apartment. The girls changed the sheets and Stefan felt like a jerk, but he just wanted to get some rest, giving both girls some cash in exchange. Finally he was alone. Following his usual routine to make him sleep, even when it seems useless that day, Stefan went to his hidden closet for a drink, opening it, pulling vervain out of his pocked, grabbing a bottle, but suddenly stopping in the movements. A load groan escaped his mouth.

This was a not good, very bad decision Damon had made here. Stefan cursed his older brother, starring at the dead body lying on the floor. Rebekah grey and dusty, still wearing her red dress and necklace, was lying uncomfortable, somehow bent in his closed. With a shaking head, Stefan grabbed the old covers and sheets and placed the dead body on top of it. It looked better, but he was still not content, so he placed the old pillow under her head, admiring his work for a moment. Now he could get some rest, opening the old bottle, downing the vervain with whatever he had grabbed. It burned down his throat "Cheers." He said to the dead girl in front of him.

What would he do with her? Tomorrow would be a better day to think about that, but undaggering her was a not really an option. His thoughts were interrupted when the door swung wide open.

Stefan had feared that moment, but somehow known how dangerous it had been to come here in the first place. When he raised his head, he saw Klaus leaning casually against the doorframe with his typical malicious smirk, leading Stefan to let out an ironic chuckle. Klaus tossed several bags in the room.

"Didn't expect to meet you here." Klaus greeted him, tilting his head awaiting a reaction from Stefan, anything, but Stefan was just starring at the hybrid for a brief moment, putting the bottle back on the shelve and crossing his arms, looking hostile at the hybrid. " I want you to leave this place. "

"Why so moody? I was surprised seeing you down on the street, but since you are here, I want my family back. Now! "

Stefan rolled his eyes at this " Don't threaten me. I will sink your family down in the ocean in cement. You ruined my life, my family now I ruin yours. "

Klaus gave Stefan a slightly irritated look, not expecting Stefan to be that hostile. Maybe he had been wrong?

" You made the deal and you was not loyal to me. What did you expect?"

Stefan let out a groan of annoyance.

"What should I have said? Oh by the way my girlfriend is not dead; please kill her for real to get your hybrid army. " He asked in his typical ironical way.

Klaus frowned silently, so Stefan continued." If you would have been my friend like you claimed, you would have waited for her to die a natural death, but I knew you wouldn't. You took away my free will. You don't care about anybody. Just. About. Yourself." His words came out with more bitterness and bit than he intended to. But this had made him mad, very mad.

Klaus gave Stefan a short smile, nodding his head. "I was a bit harsh. Sometimes there are no solutions, but here we have one. Yes Stefan, I'm more important than Elena. But it wasn't necessary to kill her. Lucky you. You could have it all back, the girl, the brother, give up the ripping, the HB, live your old life, be the old you. I might have taken you for somebody you were not. " the hybrid explained.

Stefan didn't say a word to this. Minutes passed, but Stefan was unable to answer. Klaus was clearly irritated from this behavior. He heard Stefan's breathing, somehow uneasy, deciding he needed to offer more.

"I can compel your brother and your girlfriend to have no feelings for each other. "

"No, I don't want it back. " Stefan shot him instantly down.

"Her feelings for you are real, I would just erase her feelings for Damon. " Klaus offered again, starring out of the window admiring the vivant life on the street. Again Stefan didn't answer. He waited, nothing, just breathing.

"I could compel all three of you be together, happily without any bad feelings about it."

Stefan let out a humorless chuckle, shaking his head.

Somehow Klaus was relieved that this didn't seem what Stefan wanted. He turned around, so he was facing the vampire again. But the facial expression showed only how pissed Stefan was, nothing behind this feeling was palpable, nothing to move on.

Maybe the dark side was more tempting to Stefan than Klaus had believed; maybe he was less the person he had been in Mystic Falls, he had believed himself.

"Don't you want to be the old you? Is the rippah lifestyle more appealing than you thought?" Klaus guessed " Don't tell me you are lost and I'm the culpable. "

" You are culpable and you will suffer for all you have done. " Stefan bit out, earning a groan of anger.

Moments later Klaus seemed to have settled down a bit.

"'Aren't we both culpable? We can both live with it. " Klaus stated, trying to remain calm and collected.

Nothing, again nothing.

"Stefan. Give me my family back and I will let you go." Klaus was getting frustrated; he was just facing the hate and anger Stefan had built up over the time. He wasn't used to back down and search compromises.

" You don't do forgivenesses and neither do I. You can kill me and your family is gone. What will it be? " Stefan offered with a contemptuous smile on his face, realizing himself how angry he was.

"I have no intention in doing that. " Klaus announced, opening the closed and taking a whisky.

"Oh, please serve yourself, you're welcome." Stefan told him with an ironic tone in his voice.

"Well, since you didn't offer something. I thought I would serve myself. "Klaus snapped, taking a sip. " I can wait for you to come around."

"No, you can't. In three when the vervain is gone, the coffins are already in the ocean, your turn." Stefan stated, putting his arms akimbo, looking defying at the hybrid.

"Well, then I have 3 days to convince you. I take the offer. I'm sure we'll come to an agreement. " Klaus told the vampire in response with his ever present smirk.

Stefan grinned. "Not gonna happen. There is no way in hell. " He told the hybrid confidently.

Klaus studied Stefan's face for a moment. The vampire had dark circles around the eyes and overall he looked exhausted.

"Why don't you get some rest and tomorrow we will talk again. " Klaus suggested.

"I won't change my mind. So why should I go to sleep? Where is the catch?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"There is not much of a catch. You look tired like you could need some sleep. " Klaus objected. "Maybe tomorrow is a better day to talk. ... I just need to make sure you won't leave. I'm sure you understand that. "And with that Klaus pulled some handcuffs out of a bag.

"So much to your peaceful way to an agreement. " Stefan scoffed. "Am I sleeping on the floor tied to the radiator or what is your plan?"

"I didn't have much time to organise something for you. See I would also love to sleep a bit as well, spent also the whole day coming here as fast as possible after I heard Rebekah was here. ... To your question. Sleep on the bed, but with one handcuff and I will take the other one. I don't see another solution. " Klaus explained, glaring at the vampire. Stefan's eyes were wide open, his jaw had dropped.

"You want me to share my bed with you?" Stefan asked in disbelieve.

"Well, yes, it is big enough and I also bought some bedclothes and blankets, just like you. Klaus grabbed a bag from the bed store and began to pull them out.

Stefan groaned in annoyance. "Just to be clear, I'm not changing the sheets for you like I had to before, as your friend. " Stefan told the hybrid with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Klaus nodded and started to do it on his own. Satisfied with his little victory Stefan observed how Klaus dilettantish as a child changed the sheets. Then Stefan grabbed his bag, disappearing into the bathroom.

Minutes later he came back in a grey t-shirt and black brief boxers, sliding as fast as possible under the sheets. Klaus stepped closer, "Your hand." Stefan raised redundantly his hand, rolling his eyes, letting out a groan of annoyance, but letting Klaus handcuffing him. Immediately turning his back to the hybrid and closing his eyes. The anger had given him an adrenalin rush. Now it began to vanish more and more, and he sadly realized this might be his last days, but he was glad, glad that he didn't feel anything besides hate.

The hybrid was sitting on the only chair he had found, holding one of Stefan's books in his hand, but starring at the rhythmically breathing vampire. Until now his life had either been running or tormenting others. Only with Rebekah and Elijah it had been different.

He wasn't used to be not feared, to not have the upper hand, to be challenged from someone who was weaker, somebody who was not Mikael. Klaus let the whisky run over his tongue, enjoying the taste. He began to think about what Stefan had said. Deep down he knew he had gone too far with compelling him, making him his tool.

There had been always a way to buy people, there was always something they craved for, something he could offer them, but know he was not sure.

He let his eyes travel about the breathing body, admiring the muscular arm for one moment, before he starred out of the window. His whole behaviour had spoken for itself, he was lost, he had seen it before, but not in that amount, remembering what Stefan had told him about himself 90 years ago. About losing himself, the uncontrollable monster he was, he enjoyed back than. He had never met a vampire with more rituals or bizarre sadistic games. He would have been the perfect serial killer, as a human of course.

Klaus had still on card in his sleeve he could play, a card Stefan was unaware of, but he didn't knew if this card would let him win or not. The crux was if he would play the card and not win, he was loose for good.

Finally Klaus stood up, undressing himself, only leaving the brief boxers on. He had forgotten to buy cloth, something they could do tomorrow. Klaus carried his sheets to the bed and slipped under them, realizing how odd it was to lay next to his friend and enemy. He seared Stefan's arm who begin to stir, trying to pull his arm away, but then he realised what Klaus tried to accomplish and let Klaus chain himself up. Stefan huffed, turning his head away. Klaus lay down silently, so close to Stefan, the air was filled with Stefan's scent mixed with his cologne. Unaware of it Klaus inhaled deeply, giving the breathing body one last look before he closed his eyes.

XxXx

The next morning a knock at the door woke Klaus up. He heard a voice, a familiar one. It was one of his hybrids, Danny. Klaus opened quickly the handcuff at his arm and called him in. The hybrid opened the door holding two coffees and a bag in his hands, his jaw dropped and he looked confused at the couple in front of him. His master Klaus was lying at least half naked together in one small bed with the vampire he had been hunting for month. Now the vampire began to move as well, opening his eyes and asking for coffee, the coffee he had brought for him and Klaus, but Klaus nodded to Stefan's request and so the hybrid gave Stefan one coffee, noticing the handcuffs at Stefan's arm. He blushed, unsure what to say or do next. Klaus had watched his hybrid, grinning at the situation and telling him to bring the coffin for Rebekah here and more coffee, remembering how morose Stefan could be in the morning without enough coffee.

After silent blood and coffee, Stefan slid again under the sheets, reluctant to talk or fulfil any of Klaus' requests.

Klaus turned to Stefan, facing the vampire with a smirk.

"I thought we could do some shopping today. I have no cloth and it looks like you could use some as well."

Stefan let out a humourless chuckle. "Well, since I will be dead in 3 days, I think I will skip the shopping."

Klaus let out a heavy breath, getting a bit annoyed from Stefan's attitude. "Well, I know you are not a morning person, neither am I, so we can agree to talk later. I need some cloth and I prefer to buy them myself and ... " Klaus broke up, he could easily threaten Stefan to kill somebody he cared about in Mystic Falls, but he wanted for Stefan to come around, to give back what was his. He had been too harsh, so he needed to try to be nice, something new for him. So he tried again.

"And I would appreciate if you would come with me, I won't kill you in three days and maybe we can come to an agreement. I promise I won't break it. I didn't break my promises with you, Damon is still alive, no matter how often he got on my nerves. "

"He is the best Elena protector you have, don't play dumb." Stefan scoffed.

" I would also like to get something fresh to eat. "Klaus announced.

"Well, call your hybrid slave; he will bring you all you want." Stefan glared at the hybrid, giving him a fake smile.

"Okay, what can I do to make you agree. " Klaus asked, pacing around the room, taking a look at the books, waiting for Stefan to answer, even when it seemed pointless, but he was running out of ideas.

Minutes passed, but suddenly Stefan raised his voice. "If you decide to kill me, I want to die fast, no long torture or slowly ripping me in pieces. If you promise me that I will go shopping with you. " Stefan said firmly, deeply convinced that he had not much of a chance to survive the next days.

Klaus bit back the emotions which were rushing on the surface, preventing them from appearing on his face, but he felt a pain inside. This low Stefan was thinking of him, it hurt to hear his wish, to realize where they were standing. In response, Klaus turned his face, masking his pain, nut showing him he was honest. " I promise if I decide to kill you, it will be fast." Klaus said, with a slightly shaking in his voice. Killing Stefan was the last option on his list.

"Okay, then we will go shopping. " He could need some new cloth for sure. The hybrid was silent, grabbing his jacked, putting on his shoes.

Danny drove them to the next big mall and Klaus let Stefan decide in which store he wanted to go. Stefan was still not happy, but figured this part of the day might be the better one, so he decided to try on some shirts and jeans, so did Klaus. Klaus threw some shirts and jeans on a table, next to several pair of socks. When Stefan came he added three shirts, one jeans and three pairs of socks.

Klaus noticed Stefan had taken clothes for the 3 day he would be on vervain. Klaus made one last round through the store grabbing some more tight black, blue and grey tee-shirts for Stefan.

Stefan followed his routine in the underwear store, three Calvin Klein brief boxers. Black, grey, blue. Klaus shook his head, of course Stefan wanted to annoy gim and somehow it was working. But again, Klaus also took more brief boxers for the vampire who ignored it.

Outside they searched a bank with all their bags until Klaus hybrid arrived. Klaus ordered him to buy some towels, wash and dry all the cloth in the next possibility and bring them to the apartment.

"I would love some coffee. "Klaus finally said.

"Well, then you should get it yourself or compel someone. I won't bring you a coffee. Those times are over." Stefan announced amused.

Klaus nodded. "Well, I wanted to ask you if you like a coffee as well?"

"Just if you carry the coffee yourself." Stefan stated, enjoying this little game.

Klaus stood up and walked over to the next coffee stand, waiting in the queue while keeping an eye on Stefan. Satisfied Stefan watched how the hybrid behaved like an ordinary human. When he came back, Klaus had a smile on his face, giving Stefan the coffee. "You are welcome."

"Uh, could you bring me some milk? " Stefan asked, playing as if he had forgotten to ask before.

"Stefan, "Klaus warned, knowing perfectly that he was always drinking coffee black.

Stefan chuckled and so they were sitting together, not speaking and somehow for the first time the atmosphere seemed to change. It wasn't a peaceful silence, neither a hostile one as before. Stefan's body was more relaxed, letting out his emotions; the anger and frustration seem to settle him down a bit. Klaus on the other hand began to realize that he couldn't treat him like he had done before, like a servant, conceding silently he had done this too often. Not in the 20s, but in their recent past. Maybe the moment was an armistice they both had silently agreed to with no promise of a future.


End file.
